Some fuel tanks include electrical components in an interior of the fuel tank. To power the components and/or provide electrical signals into or out of the fuel tank, wires are passed through a wall of the tank. The openings through which the wires pass need to be sealed against fluid leakage, and may also be subject to requirements regarding fuel vapor permeation. Seal assemblies for such wires are often complex and costly to implement. For example, some assemblies include metal pins that require soldering, crimping or other operations to be performed on them.